Onmyouji's love
by Ayano27
Summary: It has been 3 years after that event... The event where Rikuo and his hyakki yakou, along with the onmyouji, defeated Nue, what happened with Rikuo and Yura after that? on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Return of the onmyouji girl

**Ayano: Everyone, this is my first romance fanfic, so bear with me if it's sucks and sorry for the short chapter, 'kay? please no shipping flame (^^") ah I must told you that Rikuo can transform anytime in this fic. (Please don't ask why!) anyway, please read!  
**

* * *

Onmyouji's Love

Warning : OOC-ness, wrong spelling and grammar

Chapter 1 : Return Of The Onmyouji Girl

* * *

**I know I love you**  
**But...But... I musn't...**

* * *

"_Will we ever meet again?" asked a certain boy to a certain girl_

"_I hope so..." Answered the girl. A rueful smile appeared in her face._

* * *

**-Rikuo X Yura-**

* * *

"Uuugh... It has been 3 years since that event..." A boy that just wake up, talked to himself.

The boy that I mention is Rikuo. Sure you all know about him, so I don't need to introduce him anymore.

It has been 3 years after Rikuo defeated the Nue. If you don't know him, let me tell this: He is Rikuo's strongest enemy and his father's killer. Rikuo defeated him with the help of his hyakki yakou and the help of—

"*Knock, Knock* Rikuo-sama, good morning, are you awake?" asked a girl, er... I mean a female youkai.

"Yes, I'm awake, Tsurara."

About Tsurara (If you don't know her), she's a yuki-onna from Nura Clan and the head bodyguard of Rikuo. Actually, Tsurara loves Rikuo, but maybe, Rikuo simply didn't realize her feeling. Poor, poor Tsurara...

"Rikuo-sama, you better get ready. This is our first day as High School students, right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**The difference that seperate us**  
**We're opposite, not the same...**

* * *

"Tsurara! Come on, we gonna be late!" Ordered Rikuo as he ran out of the main house

"Master, wait!" asked Tsurara as she run, following her master

On their way, they meet Kana, Rikuo's childhood friend. Ah, I forget to mention that all of Tokyo's and Kyoto's poeple already know about his identity. If you don't know why, read the Hyaku Monogatari arc.

"Rikuo-kun, Oikawa-san, Ohayo." Kana greeted them

"Ohayo, Kana-chan." Rikuo greeted back

"Ohayo... Ienaga-san..." Tsurara replied... while giving her an icy glare

And just as they walk a step foward, a voice of a certain fanatic was heard, calling—

"NURA-KUN~"

"Kiyotsugu-kun, ohayo" Rikuo greeted him... while a big bead of sweat rolled from his head

"Ohayo, Nura-kun~"

Yes! That's Kiyotsugu, the youkai maniac, and... a big fan of Rikuo's youkai form. And soon after Kiyotsugu's greeting, the voice of Kiyotsugu's bestfriend, Shima!

"Kiyotsugu-kun! Nura-kun! Oikawa-chan! Ienaga-san!" he called the 4

"Shima-kun!" The 4 who've been called, call Shima back.

And then, another 2 friend come and greeted them.

"Ohayo! Everyone's here, right, Natsumi?"

"Yeah, Ah, I hope we will be in the same class~"

Yep, that's Maki and Natsumi, the two best friend that can't be seperated!

"Hey, guys, we gonna be late!" Rikuo reminded them

"Ah~! You're right!" said Kana

The 7 of them panicked and run as fast as they could to the school.

* * *

**-Rikuo X Yura-**

* * *

Rikuo and the other arrived just 5 minute before the opening ceremony, they sure are lucky. Ah~ they need to run again to the place where the opening ceremony is held.

"HWA! FAST!" Kana cried

Just as Rikuo run, he ran past someone, someone that is fammiliar... he stop and then turn to see, no one's there...

'_It must be my imagination... There's no way... she's here...' _Rikuo thought

"Rikuo-sama, we gonna be late!" Tsurara scolded him

"Ah, coming!"

Rikuo ran to Tsurara's side, and they ran again to where the opening ceremony is held.

* * *

**They said that I musn't love you**  
**But it's to late... I can't stop this feeling**

* * *

After the opening ceremony ended, Rikuo and the others look at the school's board to see in what class are they and lucky for them that they are—

"Yay~ We all are in the same class!" Kana said to the rest of Kiyo Cross Squad

"That's great!" Maki and Natsumi exclaimed in unison

"Yay~ I'm in one class with Rikuo-sama~" Tsurara exclaimed cheerfuly

"Shima-kun! The Kiyo Cross Squad are all in the same class! Isn't that great?" Kiyotsugu asked

"Yeah, it's great, Kiyotsugu-kun! And I'm in the same class as Oikawa-chan~" Shima answered him

And Rikuo can only smile at them...

'_It will be perfect if Yura-san is here...'_ he thought

Just after Rikuo thought that a girl said,

"Ah, me too..."

Everyone (in the Kiyo Cross Squad) turn to face the girl that happened to be—

"N-no way..." Tsurara murmmured

"Of course there's a way!" said the girl, sticking her tongue out to Tsurara

"Y-you are—" Kiyotsugu and the other humans gasped

"Yura-san?" Rikuo asked in disbilief

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Yura: Why did I only get a few line?  
**

**Ayano: Don't worry, Yura-chan! You will talk much in the next chapter!  
**

**Yura: Anyway, review this story'kay?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The start of love

**Ayano: I'm back with the other chapter! Well, here's the reply for my reviewers~**

**-HerCrimsonTears: Ah, you said the story rush? I'll try so that this chapter won't be really rushed like the last chapter.**

**-shinjizero: Okay, I'll try to update fast ne ^^ Rikuo X Yura pairing is just a unique one right?**

**-jerkygirl: Uwah, arigatou for telling me it's unique~, don't worry, in this chapter, Yura will show up more ^^**

* * *

Warning: OOC-ness, wrong spelling and grammar (I'm just not good in grammar [_ _"])

Chapter 2: The Start of the Love~

* * *

**Flashback**

Everyone (in the Kiyo Cross Squad) turn to face the girl that happened to be—

"N-no way..." Tsurara murmmured

"Of course there's a way!" said the girl, sticking her tongue out to Tsurara

"Y-you are—" Kiyotsugu and the other humans gasped

"Yura-san?" Rikuo asked in disbilief

**End of Flachback**

* * *

...

.

* * *

**They never allow me to love you  
Since we are the opposite...**

* * *

"Yes, yes, it's me! The great onmyouji, KEIKAIN YURA~!" declared Yura

'_She's way too overconfident of herself.' _Tsurara thought in her mind

Suddenly, they heard a 'growl' sound, and immediately, Yura blushed, fortunately, no one know that she blushed... except one...

"Yura-san, are you hungry?" Rikuo asked, in teasing tone.

"N-NO I'M NOT!" Yura replied, blushing even more.

"Here, Yura-san, I know you're hungry, you never change huh?" said Rikuo as he hand over a chocolate bar to Yura

"T-thanks."

As Yura eat the chocolate, the bell rang...

"Wah! The bell rang! We must hurry!" Kana told the others

Right after Kana told them, the Kiyo Cross Squad members ran to their class as fast as they could.

* * *

**-Rikuo X Yura-**

* * *

Arriving in front of the door, as Rikuo open it, shouts came one by one, saying,

From girls:  
"KYA! THAT'S RIKUO-SAMA, THE ONE WHO SAVED ALL OF US~!"

Or:  
"THAT'S KIYOTSUGU-KUN, THE ONE WHO HELPED RIKUO-SAMA IN THE HYAKU MONOGATARI BATTLE!"

And:  
"THAT'S SHIMA-KUN! THE ONE WHO WIN THE JUNIOR WORLD CUP SOCCER MATCH!"

And from boys:  
"THAT'S OIKAWA TSURARA THE YUKI-ONNA, SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL~!"

Or...  
"THAT'S IENAGA KANA, FROM THE TOP 5!"

And another...  
"THAT'S KEIKAIN YURA, THE ONE WHO HELP RIKUO/NURA-KUN TO DEFEAT SEIMEI~!"

And a bunch more for Natsumi and Maki:

"WAH! TORII NATSUMI'S CUTE~!

"MAKI SAORI IS PRETTY AS WELL~!"

And from the whole class:  
"WE'RE SO LUCK THAT ALL OF THE POPULAR BOYS AND GIRLS ARE IN OUR CLASS!"

Shout from shout are heard, making the members thinking:  
_"Are we that popular?"_

And an additional thought from the members except Rikuo, Tsurara, and Yura:  
_"For the three of them is just fine to be popular, because they defeated Nue, but for us?"_

They stop thinkng and just step inside the room, before the teacher gets angry to them. As they entered the room, another shouts come,

"RIKUO-SAMA, SIT BRSIDE ME, PLEASE!"

Or,

"NO, PLEASE SIT BESIDE ME!"

Rikuo only become confused, confused with the shouts from the girls that wanted him to sit beside them, but as he saw Yura, taking her seat, Rikuo walked of from the fangirls and sit beside Yura. Yura become surprised with this.

"Why did you seat beside me? There's a whole bunch of girls wanted to seat with you." Asked Yura

"Well, if you don't know which to choose, for a matter like this, then don't choose any." Rikuo replied

Yura just sigh, as she take another bite of the chocolate.

"Why don't you take your breakfast, this morning, Yura-san?" asked Rikuo

"I woke up late, and didn't have anytime to make breakfast." Answered Yura as she take another bite.

"Yura-san... where did you leave now?"

"W-why did you want to know?"

"Just answer me first."

"I don't want to answer if you don't tell me the reason!"

"Please answer me first..." Rikuo begged her.

That face that Rikuo used, making Yura blushed by just seeing it, it has been 3 years since she last see it. As she blushed, she answered,

"I-I live in a new a-apartement... i-it's near your h-house."

"It's near? That's great." Said Rikuo with an innocent smile

Seeing that smile makes Yura blushed even redder,

"_W-w-why did I blush? J-just why?"_

"Yura-san, are you sick? Your face is red..." Rikuo asked, slightly teasing her.

"N-no, I'm fine..." she answered as she take the last bite of the chocolate.

Then, the teacher comes in, as she seat, she asked each student to introduce themselves. After each student introduced theirselves, the teacher asked them to be quiet, and they started to study.

* * *

**Black and white, an opposite  
Just like us...**

* * *

At lunch...

Rikuo and Yura has been so tired... they panted when they arrived at the rooftop, just like they used to.

"Beeing popular must be tiring..." said Kiyotsugu as he sweatdropped

"OF COURSE!" Rikuo and Yura said in unison

"Anyways, to celebrate the return of Yura-kun, we shall do a party in Nura-kun's house!" Kiyotsugu pointed out

"EH?" Rikuo, Yura, Tsurara surprised

And what did Kiyotsugu get?

"Ouch!" Kiyotsugu whined

He stared at Maki who...

"Why did you smack me, Maki-kun?" he asked

"You should ask permission from Nura-kun first!" Maki answered

"It's alright right, Nura-kun?"

Rikuo hesitated first before he answered,

"Fine..."

Yura just smiled and said,

"That means I get to meet Ojii-chan again~"

Rikuo smile too as he saw Yura's smile, in their mind,

"_And that means I can spend more time with him/her too..."_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ayano: Sorry for the short chapter ^^"  
Yura: At last I get much line  
Ayano: Of course, you're one of the main chara too  
Yura: right... anyway, please review1**


	3. Chapter 3: Party part 1

**Ayano: I'm back, sorry for the late update ^^"I'm sick, and then, I have so much work to do... Well, there's nothing I need to say except that I don't own Nura Mago, and the replies of the review!**

**-Akaikazemori: Well... I already think about that, I'll try to add the words more ne...  
-jerkygirl: I'll update as fast as I can, don't worry, nee-chan ^^  
-Arethahiwatari: Arigatou! I will update as fast as I can ne~**

**Chapter 3: Party part 1: Kiyo Cross Squad Discover Something about Rikuo's Feeling!  
Warning: OOCness, Wrong spellings and grammars**

**...**

.

* * *

_**Flashback**__**  
**__"Anyways, to celebrate the return of Yura-kun, we shall do a party in Nura-kun's house!" Kiyotsugu pointed out_

_"EH?" Rikuo, Yura, Tsurara surprised_

_Rikuo hesitated first before he answered,_

_"Fine..."_

_Yura just smiled and said,_

_"That means I get to meet Ojii-chan again~"_

_Rikuo smile too as he saw Yura's smile, in their mind,_

_"__And that means I can spend more time with him/her too..."  
__**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**This feelings I've held this whole time...  
It hurts me so much... I love you...  
Why must we be an enemy?**_

* * *

"Well, I'll call oka-san first so we can have the party properly." Rikuo told them

As the other talk, Rikuo moved to a quiet place and take his dialed a number,

"**Ring, Ring, Ri—Hello?"** The voice from the phone answered, it's Wakana's voice

"Ah,Oka-san, the Kio Cross Squad are coming to the house, can you and the other prepare for later?"

"**Sure~ Come home soon, Rikuo." **Wakana answered

"Aah" Rikuo replied

After he ended the call, he come back to the rooftop and continue their club activities as they eat, and after lunch they continue study... At last, the time where the students have waited for... HOME TIME!

"At last, home time..." said Shima as he let out a sigh

"TIME FOR PARTY IN NURA-KUN'S HOUSE!" Kiyotsugu declared

"Well, let's hurry ne~ I don't want to be in the street when the sun's setting" Rikuo told him

After hearing that, an idea hit Kiyotsugu's mind, and if you know what the plan is... you're smart, if not, well, never mind... you'll know about it later. 1, 2, 3, time for revelation ofhis plan~

"_I think I'll slow down... So... when we arrived at Nura-kun's house, I can see his youkai from... fu fu~" _

So that's your plan, Kiyotsugu... really sly... well, nothing to do with the author though, so,let'scontinue! Ne... what will he do?

"Let's go now, shall we?" asked Rikuo

"Matte*! I need to go to the toilet first" Kiyotsugu told them as he ran to the toilet

Kana, Maki, Natsumi, and Shima qiuckly catch what Kiyotsugu planned, and agreed with him silently. Right then, Shima's stomach grumbled.

"I think I need to bye food from the cafetaria..." Shima told them as he ran to the canteen

"Suspicious..." Yura murmmured...

Meanwhile, Tsurara think about it,

'_The two of them acted like that after they heard what Rikuo-sama told them that he don't want to be around the street when sunset... What do they want to do...?'_

And Rikuo... he didn't really think about it... when the two girls are so deep in thought, Kiyotsugu came back and Shima came back together.

"Minna! Sorry for making you waiting!" Said Kiyotsugu

'_Waiting.. ah! Don't tell me...'_ Tsurara thought

Before Tsurara can voiced her opinion, Rikuo said something first.

"Kiyotsugu, if this is your plan to make us slower so when we reach main house, you can see my other form... you really did a bad job... it's too obvious..."

Kiyotsugu and the others(a.k.a, Kana, Shima, Maki, and Torii) who heard what Rikuo said, sweat dropped at what Rikuo said, and take a step backward.

"Oh~ did what I say is correct~?" Rikuo asked, clearly in a teasing tone

'_Looks like now, his youkai form is the one who talked, even though his still in his human form...' _Yura and Tsurara thought as they sweat dropped, watching over them.

"Wh-What make you think so, Nura-kun?" Kiyotsugu asked

"Hm? If you didn't do like what I say, why did you stuttered~?" asked Rikuo again

Knowing that they can't retort anymore, they give up. As they walked to a store to buy the things for the party, Kiyotsugu asked.

"How did you know, Nura-kun?"

"Hm, I wouldn't be the lord of pandemonium if I am so easily fooled, Kiyotsugu-kun..."

"Ahaha... right..."

* * *

_**-Rikuo X Yura-**_

* * *

After they finish buying things for the party, they headed toward Nura Gumi Main house, and then, something (I mean, idea) hit Kiyotsugu's head, he then whispered to Rikuo,

"Ne, Nura-kun..."

"Hai?" Rikuo replied

"Can you and Yura-kun buy a cake for the party?"

"Okay." Rikuo answered with a smile

He then walk toward Yura and tell her that the two of them will buy a cake while the other prepared, Yura just agree and the two of them then walked toward the bakery store while the rest walked toward Rikuo's house. On their way, Tsurara asked,

"Ne, Kiyotsugu-kun, why do you ask Rikuo-sama from all poeple to accompany Keikain-san to buy cake?"

"Hm, don't you notice something, Oikawa-san?" asked Kiyotsugu

Maki and Natsumi quickly realized what he mean, and think about it... after that, they qiuckly agree with him.

"Oh yeah! That's right! and there's so much hint about it!" declared Maki

"Yeah! And this morning too!" declared Natsumi as well

"You two noticed about it right?" Kiyotsugu asked the both of them

"Yeah! We notice about that!" Torii and Maki said in unison

But Tsurara, Kana, and Shima stil didn't catch what they mean... they are really dense huh? Now, all of you actually know what did Kiyo, Torii, and Natsumi think right? if not, you're as dense as Tsurara, Kana, and Shima.

"Okay then, we will tell you guys... but, don't be shocked okay?" asked Maki

Actually, this sentence is only pointed for Tsurara and Kana, 'cause, the thing they are talking about doesn't have anything to do with him after all.

"You see... Nura-kun... likes Yura-chan..."

"NANI?" shouted Tsurara and Kana at the same time

"R-Rikuo-sama likes that onmyouji g-girl?" Tsurara stuttered

"H-How did you conclude something like that?" Asked Kana

Kiyotsugu looked at Maki and Torii, and then after they silently agree to tell them what's the proof, they told the two girls about the proof.

"This morning, when the girls in the class asked him to seat with them, Rikuo declined and choose to sit beside Yura-chan!" Maki told them

"But why did he choose Yura-chan? There're still Shima-kun and Kiyotsugu-kun right? Now, that's the proof!" Natsumi continued

Hearing that, Tsurara and Kana become... er... how should i say this...? anyway, they both thought,

'_The one I liked... liked another person... and that person is my friend...'_

And... I'm sure that the two of them are jealous to Yura now... But is it really true? Did Rikuo really like Yura? What will happened to Tsurara's, Kana's, and Yura's friendship? All of this shall be explained in the next chapter!

* * *

To Be continued

* * *

*Matte: wait


End file.
